


let that stayed between us two

by darligndarlight (orphan_account), traumskapade (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/darligndarlight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/traumskapade
Summary: short drabble of manager!doyoung with artist!yuta
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 36





	let that stayed between us two

**Author's Note:**

> short drabble i wrote for my friends on twitter abt band member yuta and his manager doyoung

it was past midnight when yuta finally could get out from the studio. countless recording of this hair product ads was planned to be put in two months. doyoung waited for him in the artists' changing room, alternating between phone calls and his notebook to pay attention to. scheduling for the band he managed for now was exhausting, especially after their recent comeback.

"knock on" was on the industry's watch after their debut, being the only band of the biggest entertainment company in the nation. they rose steadily, keeping in their pace to gain loyal followers of their music before hitting it in the recent months. their latest album hit the nation and people were in awe. offers came in to appear in either tv shows or advertisements, be it a whole group or individually.

like yuta right now.

and doyoung was so, SO tired.

(he hadn't had a break since their comeback)

then the said man bursted into the quiet changing room, bringing it to live even with only his presence. yuta spotted doyoung on the couch and said, “your face looks so awful.”

“my brain can't function properly right now so i will let that pass.”

yuta hummed, went to his bag and pulled out two can of beers. doyoung saw him contemplating whether to throw it to him or give it like normal people should. either way, doyoung needed that beer right now.

“give it to me.”

yuta raised his brows. “you still have schedule.”

“YOU still have schedule.”

“nah i won't give it to you now, maybe later,” yuta said, putting one back in his bag and popped up the other one to drink.

and doyoung was so irritated, he was about to jump yuta and stole his portion of beer. but before that, yuta pointed his finger at him. “you, definitely need to rest.”

“i do but i certainly can't right now.” after this one, doyoung had to drive yuta across the country to get him for the open concert for tomorrow. but even if knock on was the last on the setlist, he needed to get there before 9 o' clock for rehearsals.

and then maybe doyoung could get a sleep afterward.

yuta walked up to him while looked at him in the eyes. they locked eyes but doyoung reverted from it because he was so, damn, tired.

“okay lets get this over with. finish that and we will go.” doyoung said while putting in his notebook to his bag.

yuta stared at him for a while, before saying, “in fact, i could use a little time to digest this one before go.”

“we have no time.”

“we have all morning to get there doyoung, let loose please.”

doyoung wanted to scream, _i want that to if they didn't overwork me here with you of all members_.

its not that he didn't get along with yuta. they got a long just well and to doyoung, yuta was like a bursting color in his life. but he had felt so tired this whole week, and to stay with the unstoppable force like yuta, his emotion walls probably would break apart.

yuta sat lazily beside him on the sofa, one hand pulling doyoung's head to his shoulder.

“what are you doing?”

“to get you fall asleep on me.”

“oh my god no.” yet doyoung made no move to avoid this.

“c'mon doyoung, sleep for a while.”

doyoung contemplated his choice but his eyes suddenly felt droopy, body too comfortable to move.

also, yuta felt so comforting.

“wake me up in ten minutes.”

the hand that was on his head now move to his shoulder, pulling him closer.

“i'll wake you whenever i want.”

doyoung wanted to retort back but no, he slid his eyes close and felt only hand caressing his shoulder. the gesture lulled him to sleep.

but before darkness took in, he managed to say, “why are you being nice suddenly?”

“you always take care of us, doyoung. for tonight, let me take care of you.”

and if doyoung felt a kiss on the top of his head and some feeling bloomed in his chest, he wouldn't mention it in the morning.

_let that stayed between us two._


End file.
